Raging Machinery
Raging Machinery is a professional minecraft wrestling tag team, composed of RagingRich and Bdubzz. The team is most known for their record-holding 175 day, and 133 day MXW Tag Team title reigns, also known for beating teams like Machine Gun Maniacs (MatdogHD & __Hydrix__), Heart N' Soul (Crews1 & __Hydrix__), and Steve & Tree. Raging Machinery is currently under contract with MWA, where they are two-time MXW/MWA Tag Team Champions and current NGPW Tag Team Champions. History Formation & Early Feuds (February 2018 - November 2018) On the 4th of February in 2018, MXW sent out a tweet regarding the main event of KO for the 10th. Rich and Bdubzz was to face Drix and Mat for MXW Tag Team Championships. At Knockout 92, Raging Machinery, with the help of a Saintzz distraction beat MGM for the tag titles. Then following month, a new tag team was rising in the roster by the name BXB 3K. Rich would continue to hint at the possibility of versing until an Overload episode where Raging Machinery laid down the challenge. At Breakout: Terror in Tokyo (2019), Raging Machinery would beat BXB 3K in a somewhat sloppy performance using a new finisher named Oiled Machine (Double Frog Splash). At Knockout 100, Raging Machinery came out to say they were having a tournament held to find the Number One Contenders for Xtreme Chaos III. Then Todee came out to address his new star attractions, BXB 3K then came out to an uproaring response, Todee then say this tournament was the worst thing Raging Machinery will ever do. Rich responded saying it was theirs. Raging Machinery then attacked BXB 3K and Todee, even powerbombing Burnz onto the stairs. It would look like BXB 3K and Raging Machinery would clash at Xtreme Chaos III for redemption, but the sudden retirement of Blitz shook things up. Burnz and Todee had a chance at the tag team titles, but Raging Machinery defeated them. Weeks leading to XCIII, old teams like the Real Deal (Boby & Doc) and new teams like the Revolution (YG & Ken) would amerge and at XCIII it would be a triple threat tornado tag team match pitting all three of these teams. The Real Deal would be victories in this bout. Weeks after XCIII, Revolution would win the titles from Real Deal, and Rich quickly setting up a tag team match for Hardcore Havoc (2018). Raging Machinery would try to get into YG's head about Ken being the most liked of the two. However, it wouldn't work because at Hardcore Havoc, Revolution defeated Raging Machinery. The following months, Bdubzz would start to grow away from the heelish ways of Raging Machinery, slowly going with the crowd instead of against it. Rich in this time would win the MXW International Championship from Burnz. At MXW Heatwave (2018), Bdubzz almost costed Rich his title, but Rich would defeat former Real Deal enemy Doc. After this, both men would slowly go separate ways, but still acknowledge as a tag team. Bdubzz would go on to win the MXW Xtreme Championship, while in the same night, Rich would lose his title to other former Real Deal enemy Boby. The next couple months Rich would disppear while Bdubzz was on his solo run. Then the weeks leading to Lone Survivor (2018), Bdubzz was mysteriously attacked from behind with a baseball bat. It turned out to be Rich and at Xecution (2018), the two former tag partners squared off for MXW Xtreme title with Rich winning in the end. Reuniting In Management (April 2019 - June 2019) Many months later, Rich would join Management on the mindset of being overlooked. With weeks before the MXW Rumble (2019), Rich came out saying Management had one more person they were looking at to join leading many people to wonder who it was. Two weeks after the Rumble, Bdubzz would attack Drix and Miles leading many people to wonder why he did. One week later, Bdubzz would reveal his reasons and joining Management. Drix then started walking down to the ring, until Rich came behind hitting him with his baseball bat. Both men looked at each other, then Rich threw Drix into the ring with Raging Machinery hitting Drix with the Compactor (Shatter Machine). Then it was made official at MXW Locked Away (2019), it would be Raging Machinery vs Drix in a 1-on-2 Handicap Match. Then next Knockout would see Bdubzz vs Drix in the main event. Rich would get involved causing a disqualified. Raging Machinery were set to cause more pain to Drix until Crew's theme hit and Crews rushed down to the ring with a chair, nailing both Rich and Bdubzz. The handicap match was turned into a tag team match. Then at Locked Away, Raging Machinery would beat the Heart N' Soul of MXW, Crews and Drix, for the victory in possibly the greatest tag team match in MXW history. Three weeks before Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve would be ambushed by Raging Machinery backstage with RIch's Baseball Bat and a chair from Bdubzz. Then Raging Machinery would hit a Compactor. Rich and Bdubzz would walk off as Tree would run up to Steve and get medical attention. Two weeks until Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve and Tree were done having Raging Machinery attacking people like Drix and Crews and not getting punished for it. Raging Machinery would come out and say about how they think they should run the tag division without flips and dives but true tag team wrestling. They then challenge Steve and Tree at Xtreme Chaos with the titles on the line to not only determine who is better, but to decide where the future of the tag division goes from here. Steve and Tree would accept. One week till Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve and Rich would have a match with both of their partners in the corner. In the end of the match, Steve locked in Kryptonite onto Rich. As the hold was locked in, Bdubzz pulled the ref out of the ring. The two started arguing on the outside but then from behind, Tree took out Bdubzz. The ref rolled back into the ring to see Rich tap out, resulting in Steve picking up the victory. After the match, Steve and Tree had all the momentum on their side. At Xtreme Chaos IV, Rich and Bdubzz would beat Steve and Tree for the MXW Tag Team Championships in a crueling back and forth match showing off tag team wrestling and resiliency. Raging Machinery were also the only Management members that won their match, making Management fo 1-4 at XCIV. #DaysAsTagTeamChampions (June 2019 - Current) Following Xtreme Chaos IV, the Ultimate Series would be announced and neither Raging Machinery member would be in this series. However, this wasn't a draw back, but more of a time to reflect on past mistakes and times. The weeks Raging Machinery weren't competing, Rich and Bdubzz would post pictures on Twitter with the "#" about how many days they were champions at different places in MXW City during their absence. Couple weeks before MXW Inception, it was announced that Raging Machinery would partake in a 6-Man Tag against their rivals, Steve & Tree, and Milky, with Memorised as their partner. Then at MXW Inception, Raging Machinery and Memorised would prevail against their Xtreme Chaos IV rivals. The leading weeks, Rich and Bdubzz would cut a promo about having no competition, Steve and Tree would then come out saying they have no choice and they need a rematch to prove Raging Machinery was nothing more than just a joke to the tag division, Tree said it best himself, "You guys just tweet the number of days you been champs." Steve and Tree would continue and said in order to get the rematch they would let Rich and Bdubzz pick the stipulation. The following week, Raging Machinery revealed the stipulation to be a "2 out of 3 falls match" in order to test which team was truly the best. Then at MXW Heatwave (2019), Raging Machinery would go on to defeat Steve and Tree 2-1 when Steve accidentally hit Tree with a Superman Kick (Claymore) off the apron, Steve was confused and turned around to be hit by the newest move in Raging Machinery's arsenal, Shock The System Big Boot/Alpha's Cry. After the match, Tree would leave Steve in the middle of the ring. After defeating Steve & Tree yet again, Raging Machinery still looked to interfere with Tree's matches, however, this would lead to a different past rival, Crews1. The following week we would see Crews versus Rich in a singles match, right before Crews could put away Rich, Bdubzz would climb onto the apron and grab Crew's leg, Crews would shove him away, and jumped but Rich countered with Code Of Execution Codebreaker, but before Rich could make a pin, Ref Steve called the match off after so many interferes with Bdubzz. Rich and Bdubzz would make there way up the ramp, Crews would grab a microphone and run off all the problems he has had since Locked Away (2019). Crews then would challenge Raging Machinery to a Handicap Match at MXW Road To Victory (2019). Rich and Bdubzz would laugh it off and reenter the ring, not before Rich would connect with a Rage Engage (Bull Hammer), and standing over Crew's lifeless body, Raging Machinery accepted it. A week before MXW Road To Victory (2019), Rich would face the weird persona known as aLeX, Rich won after counting a Sacrifice (Pop-Up Powerbomb) into a Code Of Execution Codebreaker. After the match, Raging Machinery were celebrating when Crews would run down to the ring with a chair, but before he could hit anyone with it, Rich once again hit a Rage Engage (Bull Hammer) then finally Raging Machinery would hit a Compactor Machine and leave Crews broken body in the ring. Then at Road To Victory (2019), Crews would go onto to defeat Raging Machinery after Rich and Bdubzz would dominate most of the match, then Crews hit a Crews Crush Footstomp onto Dubzz, then climb onto the other top rope one last time to deliver another Crews Crush Footstomp onto Rich for the victory and celebrating with the fans after vanquishing the throne in his side. Hours later, Rich would go onto Twitter saying they still have unfinished business. A week after MXW Road To Victory (2019), Crews would take on Dobby, and before Crews could take out Dobby, Raging Machinery would jump the barricade, and Rich would strike Crews with his baseball bat causing a disqualification. Then adding salt to the wound, Raging Machinery would hit a Compactor before leaving the ring, and while they walk up the ramp, Crews would get onto the microphone. Crews said since he won at Road To Victory, he was granted a Tag Team Championship opportunity. Raging Machinery didn't take this seriously, and claim he didn't have a partner. Crews simply stated he did, and dropped the mic. The following week, Crews would take on Miles, who had a new attitude. In the end, Crews lost by countout, and Miles celebrated until his rival Kong would come out and they started brawling all over the arena. Crews would slowly get up, then Raging Machinery theme would hit. They ran down, handed Crews a beatdown, and before Raging Machinery would hit a Compactor, Drix's theme exploded the arena, and he ran down hitting a Leaping Temptation (Phenomenal Forearm) to Bdubzz, then a New Beginning (Kinshasa) to Rich, sending both men running up the ramp. Drix would help up Crews, and giving him a firm handshake to reform Heart N' Soul. A week before MXW Insurgence (2019), Heart N' Soul would verse Steve & Tree in a One Time Only Tag Team main event. Near the end of the match, Tree's opponent for Insurgence, Kenah, would get involved sending the match into disqualification. Tree and Ken would brawl up the ramp and onto the stage near some tables, Tree hitting a Spanish Fly through the tables. Steve went to check on Tree when Heart N' Soul would slowly get up, when Raging Machinery's theme hit. Raging Machinery ran down to the ring, but Crews and Drix were one step ahead of them. Hitting Tope Con Hilos onto both men. Drix would throw Bdubzz in and hit a Five Star Frog Splash, and Crews hitting a Crews Crush Footstomp. Rich slowly got up, and ran into the ring only to get caught with Heart N' Soul Factor (Wheelbarrow Codebreaker). Both men would grab the tag titles and hold them up to the cheer of the crowd. Then at MXW Insurgence (2019), Raging Machinery would go on to defeat Heart N' Soul after Drix's emotions got the better of him when Crews went for a Moonsault through the table, only going on to miss like he did on Knockout the previous week. After a Double Wristlock V-Trigger, an angered Drix would tag in a hurt Crews, who both went to the top rope looking to hit their finishers, until Bdubzz would push Drix off the top rope sending him into the barricade, and jumping onto Crew's turnbuckle, and jumping off sending Crews straight into a Compactor for the win. Best Tag Team In History of MXW (November 2019 - Current) For the weeks leading up to MXW Lone Survivor (2019), Raging Machinery would have Lone Survivor Gauntlet qualifier matches. Bdubzz would take on Kong in a losing effect, while Rich lost in the main event of Knockout to former rival Crews. From their, Raging Machinery were not scheduled to defend their titles at Lone Survivor, so they weren't seen leading up the show. However, Raging Machinery would get involved in the Dobby vs Pico Xtreme Championship Steel Cage match costing Picodude his chance at the title. People were confused, thinking of a possibility of a Raging Machinery and Dobby faction, but this turned out wrong when Rich posted to Twitter denying any possibility of this. After the match ended, Rich would get on the microphone saying Raging Machinery demands competition and said they would do anything to get it. Rich ended this saying Pico was "at the wrong place and the wrong time." Raging Machinery would leave Pico in the ring by himself. The following week, Rich would take on Pico ending in disqualification when Bdubzz would intercept a Rolling Death into a Compactor. Rich even nailing the ref with a Rage Engage (Bull Hammer). Raging Machinery once again proved that Pico was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. On the December 8th edition of Knockout, Pico would take on Miles, Pico being wary, he wasn't fully focused leading to Miles dominating most of the match. Miles would win, and once Pico got back to his feet he would call down Raging Machinery, the one time Raging Machinery didn't attack him from behind nor come out on their own accord. Rich and Bdubzz made their way down to the ring, laughing as they slowly entered. Raging Machinery would just stare down a broken Pico until lashing out on him. Bdubzz spiking Pico with a Dubzz Driver and Rich driving Pico's head into the match with an Alpha's Cry. Rich would climb to the top rope, calling for Bdubzz to lift Pico for a more brutal Compactor than usual, until Milky's theme hit. Everyone in the arena erupted, while Raging Machinery were just in shock. Milky made his way to the ring, springboarding hitting a Dropkick to Bdubzz. Rich would go for his Rage Engage, but Milky would catch the arm. Everyone in unison knew what was gonna happen. Milky would spin Rich around hitting the famous Rainmaker. Both RM members would group on the outside when Milky gestured to Pico. Both men ran the ropes, Milky hitting his signature Tope Con Hilo, and Pico hitting a Spaceman Plancha. Milky would reenter the ring, grab a microphone. and said if Raging Machinery wanted competition, they have it. As he said that, both Raging Machinery members were nervously mumbling under their breath, "No, not you." On MXW Knockout: One Last Time, Raging Machinery would verse their long time rivals Steve & Tree in a tag match on the final KO. However, this time, Steve and Tree were at this point in shambles. The match would end in a no-contest after Steve and Tree would start brawling, Raging Machinery just backed up, leaving the two brothers. Later in the night in the main event, Milky would verse Man in a thrilling contest until Raging Machinery would drag out a beaten down Pico onto the stage. Milky got distracted until he turned around into a One In A Chamber losing to Man. Raging Machinery would then walk around Man, into the ring, and starting beating down Milky. Until, Man would run in and make the save with a Double Western Lariat. At MXW Xecution:The End (2019), Milky and Pico would, in some would say, an unexpected victory over Raging Machinery. This win would end the longest reigning tag title reign in history, and moments later, Rich would take to twitter tagging Milky and Pico saying, "This isn't over." In Wrestling Tag Team Finishing Moves * The Compactor (Shatter Machine), i.e Flapjack Into Codebreaker * Shock The System (Discus Big Boot/Alpha's Cry) Tag Team Signature Moves * Dropkick/German Suplex Combo * Rage Engage (Bull Hammer) To Back Of The Head (Rich) / Jumping Knee (Bdubzz) * Out Of Commission (Bdubzz's Destroyer (Crossface)/Boston Crab) * Superplex (Bdubzz) From One Corner into Overtime (Rich) From Another. Nicknames * Drix's Son (Rich) * "#TwitterFag" (Rich) * "Rich Bad Guy"' - NGPW against Treetops; and after. (Rich)' * "The Enemy"' (Rich)' * "Best Tag Team Specialists In MWA History" (Rich & Bdubzz) * "One Of A Kind"' (Bdubzz)' * "The Machine" (Bdubzz) * "Master of the Dropkick" (Bdubzz) Entrance Themes * MXW: Raging Machinery "Machines" (Face Raging Machinery) * MXW: Raging Machinery "Oiled Machine" (Heel Raging Machinery) * MXW: Raging Machinery "Shock The System" (Current, While Teaming with Bdubzz) * MXW: Raging Machinery "System One Loaded" (Special Xtreme Chaos IV Theme) Ratings (As A Tag Team) Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked Rich No. 12 of the top 35 singles wrestlers of 2019 * Ranked Bdubzz No. 13 of the top 35 singles wrestlers of 2019 MXW * MXW/MWA Tag Team Championship (2 Time) ** First Longest Reigning Record: 133 Days ** Second Longest Reigning Record: 175 Days ** Most days combined as champion: 308 Days * MXW/MWA Indie Tag Team Championship (1 Time) NGPW * NGPW Tag Team Championships (1 Time, Inaugural) -- with Bdubzz